Toy Story 3 Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Toy Story 3. References to Toy Story *During the western scene, Woody, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog and Rex reprise their roles as seen at the beginning of Toy Story when Andy was playing with them, but in a more realistic scene than in Toy Story. *Andy uses the "bank" cardboard box seen in the first film during one of his play scenarios. *Woody tells Slinky to gather the toys for a meeting, like in the first film. *The toys being distrustful of Woody on whether Andy wants to keep them or not is similar to how they were distrustful of him when they believed Woody was trying to get rid of Buzz Lightyear in the first movie. However, they weren't trying to beat him up like they did in the first movie. *When Andy is at his toy chest, deciding whether he should keep Woody or Buzz, it echoes how the first film, he decides which to sleep with. Unlike last time, however, Andy chooses Woody. *Sid Phillips, the violent teenager from the first film, makes a cameo appearance as an adult at the beginning and end of the film. He appears as a garbage man wearing his signature skull T-shirt and listening to heavy metal music. *As the toys are taken to Sunnyside Daycare, Buzz warns them that the toys there might be jealous of new toys, clearly remembering of how Woody was jealous of him during the events of the first film. *Bonnie taking Woody to play tea party seems to echo Hannah taking Buzz to a tea party. *As Bonnie lies in her bed snuggling her toys along with Woody, Buttercup exchanges a wink to Woody, just like how Buzz did when he and Woody reunite with Andy. *The Potato Heads are able to detach their eyes in order to get a better view. This technique was first seen in the first film. *Buzz returns to his delusions of being a Space Ranger in the first film after being switched back to Demo mode. *Lotso's firetruck has the same siren of the Toddle Tots Firetruck. *Like in the first film, Woody comes up with a elaborate plot to escape with the help of the other toys. *The way Slinky Dog was helping Woody to put the monkey toy into custody is completely similar to how Legs was helping Ducky ring the doorbell in Sid's house. *The Aliens' loyalty to "The Claw" reappears in the garbage dump scene. They later use the claw to save Woody and friends. *When Buzz's voicebox says, "To infinity and beyond!" that sound effect was originally said by Buzz himself when he was about to "fly" around Andy's room. This, along with his "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue" sound effect were probably a reference to the 1995 Thinkway Buzz Lightyear action figure, as the sound quality is also similar. *The movie opens and closes with a blue sky with clouds on it that mirrors Andy's old wallpaper which helped introduce Toy Story. *The toys are tortured similar to Sid torturing Buzz and Woody. *Big Baby has a broken eye, which may be a reference to Babyface. *In the first film, the Pizza Planet truck has a sticker in the back named "KRAT FM", this same sticker appears in Andy's room on the wall. *In the opening scene of the Toy Story 3, there is a dramatic scene involving a train. The number on the front of the train is 95. The number is itself is an Easter egg, referring Lightning McQueen's racing number 95 and 1995, the year the original Toy Story was released. References to Toy Story 2 *Like how Toy Story 2 started with an outer space setting (Buzz's world), Toy Story 3 started with a wild west setting (Woody, Jessie and Bullseye's world). *During the western scene, Buzz Lightyear and Hamm reprise their roles when Andy was playing with them in the second movie. *Jessie's yodeling ability to call for animals reappears when she calls for Rex, as well as her panic attacks at the thought of being in storage. *Woody being worried about the future in the second film has been expanded to with the toys being worried of the future. *After over 10 years, the Aliens still say, "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful," to Mr. Potato Head. However, at the end of the film, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head repeat the same line to the aliens for saving them from being incinerated. *Jessie's line; "It's Emily all over again!" references her previous owner. *Like in the second film, Woody tries to call for Buster in order to save his friends. This time, however, Buster is too old to help Woody anymore. *Jessie's romantic interest with Buzz, which was first showed towards the end of the second film, has become somewhat expanded in this film. Several scenes and dialogue between the two characters in this movie seem to show this. *Slinky was seen swinging to try and knock out the monkey just like in Toy Story 2 when Slinky was swinging from the elevator trapdoor to rescue the other toys. *In the scene where Bonnie takes Woody home and Woody attempts to head back to Andy's house before getting stopped by Dolly, he uses a reference from Bo Peep in Toy Story 2 when she said, "The boy who wrote that would take you to camp with or without your hat," as Woody stated that he was willing to go back without Andy and was not going back to Sunnyside Daycare. *Lotso's fate by the end of the film is similar to Stinky Pete's. Both are unexpectedly found, and then they find themselves in an unwanted predicament: Stinky Pete becomes stuck with a girl who draws on her toys, while Lotso becomes a fly attractant for a garbage truck. Also, the same music that played during Stinky Pete's defeat is heard during Lotso's defeat. *Woody and friends come back to Andy's house by using Slinky, the similar way Buzz's rescue party came out. *Emperor Zurg appears during the end credits as a donation to a reestablished Sunnyside. *When Woody rushes to save the toys, he slides down the drain pipe and hides behind the letter box from Sid. This is a reference to in the second film when Buzz slides down the drain pipe and hides behind a table leg from Andy's mom, when Al was stealing Woody. *In the bloopers of Toy Story 2, the Prospector tells the two Barbie dolls, "You know, I'm sure I could get you a part in Toy Story 3," and one Barbie doll did appear in the film. *Both Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3 end with Jessie and Bullseye getting a new owner. *When Buzz is locking up Jessie, he says that "Your Emperor is defeated." This may be a reference to the fight with the toy Emperor Zurg in Toy Story 2, when Rex knocked him off the elevator. Cameos * The batteries inside Buzz are BnL batteries, the company from WALL•E. * Some of the batteries Lotso's gang used for gambling are branded with Re-Volting, which is known to be the main sponsor of Davey Apex from Cars. * Finding Nemo's Darla appears on Molly Davis' magazine. * On Andy's bulletin board, there is a postcard addressed to Carl and Ellie, which is taken from the Married Life sequence in Up. This is only visible in the [[:File:Toy Story 3 (2010) - Theatrical Trailer|first Toy Story 3 trailer]], the board being arranged differently in the final film. * At the daycare, Mr. Ray the Scientific Stingray from Finding Nemo makes a cameo as a toy. Nemo himself appears as a sticker on Andy's old toybox. There is also a turtle sticker on Andy's bedroom door. The turtle on the sticker is possibly Crush or Squirt. * Nemo is also seen as a picture in the Caterpillar Room when Buzz tries to get to the transom. * As in Toy Story and Toy Story 2, Andy's mom's car license plate is A113. *Lightning McQueen from Cars is referenced a few times throughout the movie: A miniature toy car at Sunnyside Daycare, for a split-second on a child's shirt at the daycare is McQueen's number (95) with the same design it is shown on him, and in the opening scene of the Toy Story 3, there is a dramatic scene involving a train. The number on the front of the train is 95. The number is itself is an Easter egg, referring to 1995, the year Toy Story was released. * Wally B. can be seen on Bonnie's backpack. * Before the kids run in to play when the other toys in the Caterpillar Room hide, the toys under the table shaking are the same toys from Tin Toy. * When Woody and Slinky are looking down from the ceiling, the wall next to them has lists of children's names. One name is ATTA, who might be named after Princess Atta from A Bug's Life. * When Big Baby, Chuckles, and Lotso are looking for a new life during Chuckle's flashback, they can be seen riding on the back of a Pizza Planet truck. Also, a calendar from Pizza Planet is clearly seen. * A poster on Andy's wall shows a character from the movie Cars 2. It shows Finn McMissile, a British sports car secret agent who plays a major role in the sequel. * Totoro, the furry friendly creature from Hayao Miyazaki's Japanese animated classic My Neighbor Totoro, shows up as a toy that Woody meets. Pixar founder John Lasseter has called Miyazaki an inspiration for his work, and Lasseter has been involved in the English versions of Myazaki's last films. * A repainted, non-anthropomorphic version of Boost could be seen on a poster on the wall of Andy's room in the first trailer of Toy Story 3. This poster was replaced in the final movie by a picture of Finn McMissile. * Many of the stickers in Andy's room are references to other Pixar movies. * A non-anthropomorphic version of Van is seen parked outside Sunnyside. * A girl similar to Boo (from Monsters, Inc.), but slightly older, is seen in the Butterfly Room. She says "Boo" and is playing with a blue cat (her nickname for Sulley is "Kitty"), possibly reenacting a scene from Monsters, Inc. *A model of the plane Helen Parr uses to reach Nomanisan Island in The Incredibles can be seen hanging in Andy's room. * A toy tractor similar to the tractors from Cars appears when Buzz is in the daycare shaking hands with Sparks. * In the scene when young Andy watches a movie with his toys, the Wilhelm scream can be heard. The Wilhelm scream is a famous sound effect used in many movies. This scream is also heard in the first film. * The fan Rex grabs hold of to escape the conveyor belt is the one seen in Carl's house in Up. * John Ratzenberger keeps his streak alive of appearing in every single Pixar film made to date. For Toy Story 3, he reprises his role as Hamm. * When Lotso is showing the toys the Repair Shop, there is a Bucket-O-Soldiers on the shelf with a toy on it. *A Newt Xing sticker appears in Andy's room, alluding to the now-shelved film Newt. * Andy has a poster of an Omnidroid in his room (from The Incredibles). * A girl in the Butterfly Room looks similar to the little girl from Up whose room Carl's house flew by. * Flik from A Bug's Life is seen as a toy hopping while hiding from the kids. * When all of Andy's toys were in the Tri-County Landfill, in any of the spots, a Pizza Planet burger box from Toy Story ''is seen. *Eeyore from the Disney classic ''Winnie the Pooh is one of three toys who pops out of a pop out toy. Cameos Gallery 400px-Screen_shot_2011-08-15_at_9.58.50_AM.png|Buzz's batteries are BnL from WALL•E 2qwpmdw.png|''Finding Nemo's Darla on Molly Davis' magazine Carlandellie.jpeg|A note on Andy's bulletin board showing the names of Carl and Fred from ''Up UP_and_ts3_EE.png|A better view of the letter 400px-Ray_in_TS3.jpg|Mr. Ray from Finding Nemo appears at The Daycare Nemo Sticker.jpg|Nemo sticker in Toy Story 3 Zz62f4303f-550x308.jpg|On the train is the number 95. 95 is a reference to Lightning McQueen's number and when the first Toy Story was released, 1995 Wally B. in Toy Story 3.jpg|Wally B. from the 1984 short The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. on Bonnie's backpack Toys of tin toy.jpg|The toys from Tin Toy ATTA easter egg.jpg|Atta's name is on the wall Finn McMissile.jpg|Finn from Cars 2 appears on a poster Tractor from Cars (Toy Story 3).jpg|A toy tractor similar to the Tractors from Cars appears behind Buzz and Sparks 369px-Lightning_McQueen_in_TS3.jpg|A miniature toy car of Lightning McQueen appears behind the girl that is similar to Boo from Monsters, Inc. Boost in toy story 3.jpg|A car on a poster similar to Boost from Cars in Toy Story 3 toy-story-3-balc3b3n-luxo-jr.jpg|The Luxo Ball above Chatter Telephone revolting.jpg|Revolting, a sponsor from Cars. Redtoystory3.jpg|A truck similar to Red, the fire truck from Cars zz5766181a.jpg|A113 on Andy's mom's car PP_Truck.png|Pizza Planet Truck in Toy Story 3 Newt-in-Toy-Story-3.jpg|A "Newt Xing" sign makes a nod to newt Re-used Animation * The calendar in Andy's room which has been on the month of August since the first film and originally had a picture from A Bug's Life on it, now has a picture of Snot Rod from Cars but is still on the month of August. Other Trivia * Unlike the first two Toy Story movies, which were released in theatres in November, and thus weren't released until the following year across much of Europe, Toy Story 3 was released in theatres in June in the United States, while in the following months in much of Europe, including in July in the United Kingdom. * In Andy's room, there is a sign above his door that says W. Cutting Blvd. This is the street the original Pixar Studios was located on. * This was the first Pixar sequel directed by someone other than the original. * The Toy Story 3 screenplay took two and a half years to write and storyboard. * Toy Story 3 director Lee Unkrich performs one line in the movie, as the voice of the Jack-in-the-Box. * Teddy Newton, director of Pixar's short Day & Night, performs the voice of Chatter Telephone. *The bulletin board in Andy's room permits to find out, thanks to an award, that Andy's real name is Andrew Davis. * In the scene of the toys running while Lotso is climbing the stairs, the music heard is the same as the one heard in some scenes of Monsters, Inc. * On the world map in Andy's room, there are three Post-It Notes. They are placed in the locations of three Disney resorts: Disneyland, Walt Disney World, and Hong Kong Disneyland. * Although The Prospector tells Woody that Andy won't take him to college, Andy does put Woody in his "college" box, which means that he would take him to college until Woody puts himself in the donation box at the end of the movie. * Toy Story 3 is the longest Toy Story film as it is 102 minutes. * This is the first Toy Story ''film to be made using Disney Digital 3D/IMAX 3D technology. * Many sound bits are re-used from the first two movies, especially with Woody, Buzz and Jessie. * The incinerator scene is the darkest scene ever made in any ''Toy Story and Pixar film. * Rex's roar during the opening sequence is a T-Rex roar from Jurassic Park. * Ken was based on a 1988 version of himself called "Animal Lovin' Ken", which included his "own chimpanzee to care for and love." Barbie is based on a 1983 version called "Great Shape Barbie". * Ken wears 21 different outfits in the movie. * This is the first Toy Story film to not be directed by John Lasseter. * In the bloopers of Toy Story 2, The Prospector tells the two Barbie dolls, "You know, I'm sure I could get you a part in Toy Story 3.", and one Barbie doll did appear in the film. * Woody has 229 animation points of movement in his face. Buzz has 215 animation avatars in his face. * Confirmed by Toy Story 3 director Lee Unkrich's Twitter, the baby who did the voice for Big Baby is named Woody. * The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode Stranger Invasion has Emperor Zurg requesting incinerators instead of a standard garbage smasher in a new base, as they would be far more difficult to escape from. * Various hints indicate the computer Woody and Bonnie's toys use is an iMac. Aside from the shape and color of the computer, the Apple logo is seen with the word "Safari" (the name of Apple's web browser) next to it in the top navigation bar, and the icons are similar to those on a usual Mac desktop. * It's shown that Andy's mom now drives a new car instead of the blue van she had in the first two movies (while keeping the old A113 license plate). * Aside from Hannah and Sid, every child toy owner in the series end with the E'' sound. (Andy, Molly, Emily, Amy, Daisy, and Bonnie.) *There are precisely 1,484,437 Monkeys in the "Death by Monkeys" explosion in the Western opening."Cine-Explore" (supplementary material on Blu-Ray disc release of ''Toy Story 3). 2010. Blu-Ray disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2010.OMG Facts (dead link, 2016-10-16) * It was Brad Bird's idea to have the explosion of Monkeys be a Mushroom cloud instead of just a big blast with the Monkeys flooding in. *This is the first Toy Story movie to use the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo. *The lunchbox Buzz grabs onto at the landfill is of The Six Million Dollar Man, Lee Unkrich's favorite lunchbox as a child. *When Woody falls from the hang glider and stops an inch off the ground because of his pullstring, there is a tile on the wall of Sunnyside with a corner of the Luxo Ball on it. *Two references are made to Lee Unkrich's high school mascot, The Tiger: a sticker on Andy's toy box has a "Tigers" Football helmet on it, and the licence plate frame of Ms. Davis car has the inscription "Tiger Pride". *There are two references to Room 237 from The Shining, Lee Unkrich's favorite movie: Trixie's chat friend's username is Velocistar237, and Sid's garbage truck's license plate reads RM237. *Andy has a pennent saying PU on his wall. This is a reference to Pixar University. *A college application on Andy's bulletin board says that the college is in Emeryville, the town where Pixar Animation Studios are located. *The name of the oatmeal bags seen at the landfill is BRAN, the oatmeal company that makes oatmeal from 1976 to present. *In South Korea, this film was shown in special "4D" theaters, which features moving seats, odor effects, vibration, wind, short sprays of water and sharp air, and strobe lightning. The format is known as 4DX. To date, Toy Story 3 remains the only Pixar film to be shown in that format. *The incinerator scene near the end of the film is based on the climax of The Brave Little Toaster. *The movie was mentioned on Anthropology 101, an episode of The NBC Sitcom Community. Oddly enough, Blake Clark, who voiced Slinky Dog in this film, appeared on the other Community episode Physical Education. *When One-Eyed Bart is being attacked by a rope, it is the same sound effect being used from Indiana Jones' whip in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *At the time of its release, Toy Story 3 grossed $1,066,969,703, making it the highest-grossing animated film of all time and the second Pixar film to be so after Finding Nemo. However, in 2014, the record was broken by Disney's Frozen, then again by Illumination's Minions in 2015. It is still, however, the highest grossing Pixar film as well as the first Pixar film, before Finding Dory, and first animated film overall to cross the $1 billion mark. References Category:Trivia Trivia